Maniobras de huida
by Karkstrek
Summary: Nunca es lo más inteligente ni sensato decir lo primero que se venga a tu mente.


**One Piece no es mío.**

 **Dedicado a Shadow -corazón cajuaii plz-**

* * *

 **Maniobras de huida.**

La música resuena fuerte en sus oídos y no puede hacer más que soportarla, Hancock le había dicho de la enorme fiesta que iban a hacer para un tal Sabo, a Luffy no podría importarle menos, sin embargo, a la mención de comida gratis, el menor se había quejado de no haber sido invitado a tan grandiosa fiesta.

No tenía idea de quien era Sabo, ni por qué el joven de pecas le veía intensamente desde la zona de bebidas, ¿Y si le descubren?

Reconoce a gran parte de los invitados, algunos de sus compañeros y varios miembros del cuadro de honor.

Decide que es la mejor fiesta cuando ya ha probado la mitad de los aperitivos, son variados y de buen sabor.

\- Hey.

El joven de las pecas se ha puesto frente a él, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada sería que le dirige le ponen nervioso.

\- ¿Si?

Observa como las cejas del contrario se juntan en un gesto molesto.

\- No te había visto antes -Le dice-

\- ¡Oh!

Luffy pasa su mirada de su plato al de pecas, huir, o quedarse a seguir comiendo, son las dos opciones que tiene, y sinceramente, los nuevos canapés llaman completamente su atención.

\- ¿Bien? -Le presiona-

\- Oh, soy novio de su primo.

Le dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente, observa como las cejas del de pecas se elvan demasiado, sorprendidas, para que rápidamente sonría ladinamente, apreciando de pies a cabeza a Luffy.

\- No lo sabía -Le dice sonriente- Bueno, nos vemos en un rato -Se despide de él con un movimiento de mano-

Luffy le resta importancia mientras se despide de él.

Los canapés están deliciosos.

* * *

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- ¿A quién?

\- Al que no ha parado de comer.

\- Ahhhhhh, es el novio de Ace.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Si!

Ace no ha parado de escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones en diferentes grupos de personas, no le molesta, el joven es lindo.

Sonríe, Sabo ha estado platicando con muchos de los invitados, sin embargo, hasta ese momento va decidido ir a saludar a su 'novio'.

Silenciosamente le sigue.

* * *

\- Buena fiesta, Sabo.

Luffy no ha parado de comer, mas no por ello no ha puesto atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor, muchas personas se han reunido al rededor del rubio mientras le dicen lo mucho que han disfrutado la fiesta, le dan regalos, le abrazan o planean su hombro.

El color deja su rostro mientras se da cuenta que es Sabo, el anfitrión de la dichosa fiesta, intenta disimular un poco mientras le observa acercarse, el ritmo que llevaba al comer va disminuyendo.

\- Hola.

La voz del rubio hace que le preste toda su atención, con los dedos un poco sucios toma la mano ofrecida apretándola en saludo.

\- Hola.

\- No te había visto.

Las palabras le hacen recordar su conversación con el de pecas, sólo que contrario a este, el rubio le está sonriendo amablemente.

\- Oh.

\- ¿Eres invitado de alguien aquí?

A Sabo no le puede importar menos, le agradan las personas y el jovencito no ha hecho destrozos ni alborotos de ningún tipo, sólo que ha escuchado los rumores y quiere comprobarlo por sí mismo, y de paso golpear a Ace por no decirle.

\- Ah, soy novio de tu primo.

Luffy teme por su integridad cuando el rubio sonríe enormemente para dirigir su atención al de pecas detrás de él. La sangre se le congela cuando logra identificarlo.

\- ¿Es cierto, Ace?

 _No. Me. Jodas._

Para su sorpresa el de pecas, Ace, su supuesto novio se le acerca sonriendo, toma su cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro recorre su mejilla en leves caricias, apenas tocándolo.

No puede evitar sonrojarse, ya sea por vergüenza o algo más, no entiende por qué le está tratando así.

Siente como acerca su rostro al suyo, los cabellos ondulados haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello mientras murmura en su oreja.

\- ¿Tu nombre?

Posteriormente, se coloca de manera que nadie vea el intercambio de palabras entre ellos, afianza un poco más su agarre en la cintura del más bajito, esperando su respuesta.

\- Luffy.

Su sonrojo se ha expandido a su cuello.

Justo cuando Luffy empezaba a suspirar de alivio al sentir los fuertes brazos abandonar su cuerpo, el de pecas envuelve su rostro entre sus manos para posteriormente besarle dulce.

El menor decide que va a morir de vergüenza, aunque el tal Ace no bese tan mal.

La risa de Sabo resuena frente a ellos.

\- Vamos a divertirnos, Luffy. -Le dice el de pecas mientras Palmea su trasero un poco-

* * *

 **Extra: Localizando a la presa.**

No es que las fiestas de Sabo sean aburridas, para nada, sólo que la mayoría de las personas presentes son nerds o personas similares a las que lo único que les falta es ponerse a jugar al bingo.

Es poco interesante observar a las personas, ninguna llama su atención, sus actitudes son raras y más raras son sus conversaciones.

Lleva aproximadamente 20 minutos recargado frente a la esa de aperitivos cuando ve que alguien entra directamente, no hace contacto ni saluda con nadie, exceptuando a Boa Hancock, quien se ve nerviosa y sonrojada al saludarle.

Ace los observa confundido, no recuerda que hayan invitado al joven, mucho menos que Hancock tenga algún tipo de relación con éste. Observa como interactúan, el joven sonríe y se ríe mucho mientras Hancock, _Boa Hancock_ , se ríe sin rastros de malicia.

Hancock señala su dirección aún sonrojada mientras ve como el rostro del joven denota alegría y agradecimiento en su más puro estado, Ace no puede evitar sonrojarse, ese tipo de expresión se le hace de lo más inocente y bonito.

Su sonrojo muere al ver que el moreno abraza a la joven agradeciéndole mientras ésta comienza a colapsar.

Aún se escuchan los gritos de Hancock en la lejanía, gritando que es temprano y que su esposo apenas había llegado, a Ace le sorprende que todos en la fiesta parezcan no darse cuenta de los llamativos gritos.

El joven es uno de ellos no se ha inmutado y ha comenzado a comer, no, devorar todo a su paso, jamás había visto a alguien que compartiera el mismo tipo de apetito que él y Sabo por lo que decide que el joven le agrada.

Si ya le parecía atractivo ha decidido que quiere que sea _suyo_ cuando le ve lamer sus dedos mientras retira la crema batida de la comisura de su boca con su lengua.

Sin embargo, primero tiene que ver el tipo de relación que comparte con Boa.

Se acerca seriamente a su posición.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. :D!**


End file.
